Solving the Tension
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: Hermione and Ron are stubborn. Harry is tired and done with their stubbornness.


Harry stared at the two people in front of him, drumming his fingers at the table in irritation. He had hoped that the things that they had gone through had made some difference, but it was obvious that he had been wrong. And now, they were getting on his last nerve.

"I'm going to knock some sense into the two of them."

Ginny hand shot out and grabbed his, stopping him in his tracks. "Harry, _no_," she hissed, looking around to nervously to make sure that Madam Pince wasn't nearby. "That's an extremely bad idea. I know that they're acting rather oblivious at the moment, but it's best to let them sort it out on their own. If you push too hard, it's extremely likely that Ron will decide to be stubborn and return to denial, and that will just make it worse."

"Yeah, well, I can't sit around and do nothing!" he exclaimed softly in return. "It was fine when they seemed to have made progress."

"If you call kissing during the final battle and then refusing to talk about it afterwards progress, then sure, they're crossed oceans," Ginny muttered.

Harry ignored his girlfriend's interruption, continuing, "But they've reverted back, and I'm really not willing to spend the rest of my last year at Hogwarts watching them moon over each other. I've dealt with more than enough of that for the last couple of years. Do have any idea how awkward it is to travel through the country will only those two or company for a year?"

Before Ginny could stop him, he walked purposefully towards the library table in front of him and its two rather annoying occupants. Ginny looked at him exasperatedly, hoping that he didn't mess it all up. He was right – looking at Ron and Hermione had become almost painful in the last few months, and anything would be an improvement at that stage.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, looking up from the book she was buried in. "I thought you were studying with Ginny?"

"Yeah, but she said I was too distracting," he replied, shooting her a wry smile and hoping she didn't notice his blatant lie. "She told me to give her some time alone so she could finish her essay."

Thankfully, the book in her hands seemed to have most of her attention. "Well, you can join us, then," she said, already burrowing her head back in the book. "Maybe and you and Ron will finally get some of _your_ essays done."

As soon as she stops paying them any mind, Ron shoots him a cross glare. Harry simply smirks at him, otherwise ignoring his best friend. It's for his own good – if he didn't want Harry interrupting his 'staring at Hermione' time, he should have made a move.

He'll thank him when he's done, he really will.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?" she asked, not raising her head from her book. But then, he hadn't thought she would – she had mastered the art of holding a conversation with him and Ron while still keeping most of her attention on whichever book she was enthralled by.

"Next Hogsmeade weekend, would you happen to be free?"

"Why?" she asked, a hint of suspicion starting to creep into her voice.

"No reason," he answered, sounding as innocent as he could. "It's just – I know Ron's free too, and Lavender and Parvati were talking about how there's a discount being offered at Flameburst – you know, the new restaurant that's opened in town – if four or more people go together. Some sort of opening week or month promotion or something, I'm not sure."

"And?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice if you two joined us. Ginny agrees with me – she said we can have our date during the rest of the afternoon, but it would nice for the four of us to have a lunch out."

The best part of the whole plan was that most of it was true. Sure, he'd have to make it up to Ginny in some form, but everything else was right – there actually _was_ a discount being offered at Flameburst, and Ron _had_ mentioned that he was doing nothing during the Hogsmeade weekend.

Hermione looked at him, considering him critically, before she smiled faintly. "That's not a bad idea, Harry," she said approvingly. "Now, if you don't mind, can we get back to the books?"

Without waiting for an answer, she did exactly that. From beside him, Ron continued to glare at Harry, while he simply grinned placidly. It was just the start, but by the time he was done with the two of them, well-

At least he wouldn't have to deal with the tension between them anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I hope you guys like it! As always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)<br>**


End file.
